


Patience

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [7]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Livejournal community vc_media. The titles of the drabbles are also the prompts for that week.</p><p>10 July, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Look at him, sitting there with a faint smile on his face, complacency personified. When he glances my way I glare at him.

"You wouldn't look so smug if I could read your devious mind."

He discards two cards, draws two more. I drop three, pull three.

"We wouldn't be playing this game if you could read my mind."

I have a dismal hand and I know he knows it and it drives away the last shreds of my patience. I toss the cards down and look at him.

His green eyes gleam. "Let's get you out of those jeans."


End file.
